


Knock First

by BigGhost



Series: conkus is the name of this ship now [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, M/M, Masturbation, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Connor and Markus are happily living together, and androids are enjoying more and more freedom as time goes on.  Including modifications to have sex.





	Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> join our discord we're funny and nasty

Of all the things Markus had expected to come home to, this wasn’t one of them.

He had known Connor since the revolution.  It didn’t take long for them to grow into their friendship.  Over time, helping the refugees from the camps and what remained of Jericho’s followers brought them closer, until a night of tension and unspoken feelings peaked with an awkward kiss.

Their relationship grew from a clumsy, awkward learning period into a comfortable and familiar routine.  About half a year after they first officially called each other “boyfriend,” Markus nervously asked Connor to move in with him in Carl’s old house, which had been left to him in Carl’s will.  Leo had tried to hide the property from him, but the growing rights of androids had saved Markus from being homeless. Carl’s wish for Markus to have his property was forced to be honored.

But, despite the familiarity of the house, it was big and empty without Carl around to keep him company.  It echoed uncomfortably when Markus spoke to the birds, or played the piano in the study, or turned on the TV to drown out the silence.  Connor came to visit when he could get a moment away from the station and it’s investigations, but he would eventually leave to go back to Hank’s home.

Connor moving in had made the house smaller in a pleasant way.  He was there when Markus woke up from recharging, there when Markus got home from anything he had to do to help the movement of the androids, and there when Markus just needed to cry.

When Markus came home from running his errands and patrols, checking on android shelters and helping those he could, he could usually find Connor pouring over his case files at the dining table.  The station had taken Connor in after some scandals with CyberLife started coming to light, and until it was resolved, the chief decided that perhaps a hyper advanced android would come in handy. Markus was happy that Connor was still able to do the job he was most comfortable with.

Markus expected to see the norm when he came home: Connor at the table with work he brought home with the news dully droning on on the TV.

What he came home to: an empty dining room, a blank TV, and no Connor in sight.

“Connor?” Markus called.  Strange that Connor wasn’t here.  If he had left, he would have told Markus.  Called, left a note, something. He must still be in the house.

As he moved up the stairs, Markus could hear the faint creak of their wood bed frame in the master bedroom.  “Connor?” Markus called again. He was met with no answer. Who the hell was in his house?

He carefully made his way down the hall to their bedroom, body tense with preparation for an attack.  If it was a robber, where the hell had Connor gone? What had he done to him?

He leaned against the wall beside the door, trying to make himself as flat as he could to carefully peek through the door that was left ajar.  Prepared to see an intruder rummaging through his things, Markus’ jaw nearly fell off in surprise.

Connor lie on his back, flush against the fluffy comforter of their bed and back arching just so.  His head was leaned back in a sort of mindless ecstasy, chest heaving with the breath that androids didn’t really need, but helped keep their bodies from overheating.  His thighs opened invitingly to show off the fingers going in and out of his hole: a hole that Markus was completely unfamiliar with. When the hell had he gotten that put in?  Had he always had it? Was it new? They’d never had sex before, but Markus had seen Connor naked before. There had been no modifications like that last time he’d checked. A new butthole seemed like something he would notice in his boyfriend.

Still, Markus watched with fascination as Connor fingered himself on their bed.  Connor moved with a sort of fluidity that seemed so natural to him as his hips rolled to grind into his hand.  Soft, breathless moans climbed out of his throat as he shook with excitement.

Markus stood frozen in place, shocked by his find.  He had the ability to have sex, but had never really pressed the issue on Connor.  If he were honest, the idea of it didn’t quite stir anything in him. But, in that moment, watching Connor experience a euphoria unlike anything he’d ever felt, Markus never felt more of an urge to bury himself inside of Connor’s body and make it his home.

“Ah, shit, Markus,” he heard Connor whisper, “Fuck.”

Markus decided now was as good a time as any to let Connor in on his little voyeur secret.  He pushed open the door, letting it slide open while he strode into the room. Connor leapt at the sound of the door, startled as he gasped as he yanked his fingers out of his body.  “Markus! I-I didn’t—! That is, I was…” Connor looked lost at the statement. How could he talk his way out of this? He could talk people out of murdering each other, but somehow, explaining to Markus that he wasn’t just fingering himself all over their bed was hard.

Markus smirked at the nervous, flustered mess of a boyfriend on the bed.  He shrugged and lowered himself into a nearby chair facing the bed. Connor watched his every move like an animal about to be pounced on.  Markus leaned back in the chair to make himself comfortable. He gestured to Connor casually. “Go on. Don’t stop on my account. By all means, show me your little addition here.”  Markus leaned on his fist on the arm of the chair, looking oddly like a king on his throne.

Connor hesitated.  “I… I was going to tell you.  I wanted to… I wanted it to be a surprise,” he said, every word getting more quiet and less sure.  He looked away, flustered and seemingly embarrassed. “I got curious,” he mumbled.

It was almost funny that Connor, the android programmed to be so careful and precise with his words, was so speechless and bashful.  Markus made sure that his face held no contempt for him. “And a surprise I got,” he laughed, “But really. By all means, demonstrate it to me.”

The adam’s apple of Connor’s throat bobbed as he took in the order, and then nervously lowered himself back onto his back.

He couldn’t see Markus from his spot on the bed, but Connor was incredibly aware of his eyes on him.  He felt so exposed and vulnerable. In a strange, primal way, it was… thrilling.

Okay… deep breaths… this was doable.  
  


* * *

  
This was, by Connor’s calculations and chagrin, evidently  _ not _ doable.

Markus had asked him for a demonstration, but the demonstration had ended at around orgasm number one, and turned into unfair torture by about the third, when Connor had set himself up on his knees and hands.  Connor had never experienced an orgasm before, but if he could try to describe it, it felt like every node and wire of his body had lit on fire, condensed in the pit of his stomach like a molten core, and then dispersed in a pleasant heat all over his body.  Markus had talked him through it. Or rather, had  _ him  _ talk him through it.

“How does it feel, Connor?  Tell me,” he asked gently.

Connor struggled to find the words; they were tangled somewhere between his tongue and the fingers in his ass.  What he managed to coherently think of came out in a jumbled, broken mess of words and noises, only managed to just barely say Markus’ name.

“I can't… I don't… Markus… oh fuck, Markus!”

He wasn’t quite sure how he’d reached those orgasms; his mind supplied that that was what they had been, but he had thought that the lust would dissipate after them.  He had yet to feel anything remotely satisfying yet.

He bounced up and down on his fingers, hoping that somehow it would give him something more.  His other hand stroked delicately over his dripping cock; it wasn’t large or small, but Markus thought it cute nonetheless.  Connor’s unsure hands pet and played with it, experimenting and trying to figure out what felt good. He stroked his thumb over the head to smear the lubricant that dripped from it.  The frustration on his face was evident as he struggled to find a pace that filled the need he felt growing inside of him.

“Markus,” he breathed as he rolled his hips down to fuck his fist and rock on his fingers at the same time.  “I can’t, I don’t know what to do. Please, I… What do I do?”

Markus seemed to contemplate, for a long time, the idea of giving in and fucking the daylights out of Connor.  Finally, deeming Connor’s sad, desperate attempts at satisfying himself adequate enough to finally intervene, Markus lifted himself from his chair.  He walked over to the bed where Connor was sat up on his knees. He reached out and coaxed Connor’s hand out of his hole. They came out with a loud, wet pop,  and Connor slumped forward just enough for his forehead to touch Markus’ shoulder. Markus lowered him onto his back. “Stay open for me, beautiful,” he said as he stripped away his shirt and undid his belt and pants.  Connor adjusted himself so that his legs splayed out on either side of Markus’ hips. He watched curiously as Markus peeled away his pants and underwear, then the hiss of a panel moving out of the way to let his artificial cock spring free.  It bounced with enthusiasm and sparkled with just a bit of lubricant seeping out of the slit.

Connor’s eyes never left the dark red, glistening head of the cock, even as Markus laughed and pet his thighs.  “Are you scared?” he asked gently. He didn't want Connor to be scared. Nervous was a cute look, but scared was a no-go.

Connor paused, busy taking in the image of the cock about to ravage him, then shook his head as he made eye contact with Markus’ mismatched eyes.  “No. Not of you.”

Markus smiled at that.  It gave him a sense of warmth and butterflies that became a normal feeling when he was with Connor. 

He took his cock into his hand and stroked the lubricant over it, slicking it up until he was satisfied.  He positioned himself at Connor’s hole before he opened Connor’s legs just a little more by pushing them up, then pushed his hips flush against the back of Connor’s thighs.

Music was the stuttering, broken moan that Connor breathed out that only barely resembled Markus’ name.  He felt the resistance of the artificial skin at his rim where Markus asked permission to enter. His face burned when he yelped at the way the cock head popped in, followed by the slow, hot drag of the shaft.  Connor basked in the warmth of Markus’ body as he draped himself over Connor’s front. The squished fat if his thighs rubbed softly against Markus’ sides, and his fingers clutched tightly at Markus’ shoulders.

“How do you feel?” Markus almost whispered as he brought his hand up to caress Connor’s face.  Connor struggled to focus his vision, but the slightly blurred image of his partner's face was enough.  A smile twitched at his mouth, but considering he could feel little outside of the cock splitting him open, he wasn't sure how much of a smile it really was.  “Amazing,” he whispered back to him.

Markus drank in that answer, and his face broke into a giant, toothy smile.  He leaned down and stole Connor’s artificial breath through a kiss. Connor loved the way his eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile, and how Markus looked at him like the sun revolved around him.  It brought him unimaginable joy to think that Markus, who saw the beauty and potential in everything he saw, looked at him that way. That he made love to him that way: bathed in Connor’s presence the way he bathed in Markus’.

Deviating had been the best decision he could have made.

“That's good, because I don't know how much more I can tease you,” Markus chuckled as he broke the kiss and pulled his hips back, then thrust forward just so.  Connor’s mouth opened in a slight ‘O’ shape, silent and unsure if he wanted to make a sound.

Markus pulled back again and pushed in again, harder this time, and Connor felt his body clench down hard around him.  He gasped and scrambled to cling to Markus’ strong back. “Oh god, Markus,” he breathed out. His body rocked with Markus’ thrusts and desperate movement, leaning his head back so that Markus could kiss at his neck.  Every kiss was prefaced with the wet heat of his tongue.

They grinded together and melded their bodies together in a heated, humanly primal mess.  Connor struggled to choose between opening his legs wider or wrapping his legs around Markus’ back.  Markus chose for him as he hooked one leg over his elbow and pulled it up, opening Connor up as much as he could to hit the spots inside him that he was sure Connor didn't even know about.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Markus groaned, “God, you're incredible.”

Connor let his eyes roll back and fall closed as he let all of Markus wash over him.  He'd never experienced something like this before, and he suspected he never would.

“Connor,” Markus said against the skin of his neck, “Can I cum inside you?”  Connor’s voice caught in his throat, but Markus continued, “I want to, shit, I wanna cum in you.  Oh fuck, baby.”

Connor tried to force his tongue to work, but it was too busy trying to wet his lips, swollen from biting.  Deciding his words were beyond fucking useless, Connor threw his free leg over Markus’ hip to lock ankles with the other.  He pulled his partner close and moved his hands from Markus’ shoulders to his jaw, arms tucked between their sweating bodies.  He lowered his head to press his forehead against Markus’ own. His mouth opened and closed as he focused on the feeling of Markus moving in and out of him, filling him to the brim and then yanking back out.

Markus seemed to get the idea, thankfully.  He pulled Connor closer and thrust harder. Connor could hear his voice climb just slightly as he approached his orgasm.  His thrusts grew sloppy and less precise with each one.

Connor wasn’t quite sure when it happened, but in a moment of incoherent senses, he felt the skin of his fingertips melt away to reveal the shiny white of his hand.  The spots where his fingers touched Markus’ cheek turned white too, and glowed with a faint blue light that signified the connection of two androids.

Connor felt his entire consciousness, his being, become one with Markus’ own for a split moment.  He felt like he was being wrapped in a world where his body only knew pleasure, and the white hot bundle in the pit of his stomach finally burst like a supernova.  He wasn’t sure if he actually yelled Markus’ name or if he imagined he did. Was this what orgasms were supposed to feel like? It felt as though he and Markus had connected their minds for just a few moments, and their orgasms had intertwined and taken over their entire bodies.

Connor could get used to this.

When the waves of blissful pleasure subsided, and Connor could focus again, Markus was still inside him.  He stroked his head with gentle, soft pets of his thumb and fingertips. Markus let his weight fall on top of Connor, and they lie in the afterglow of their exhaustion.

It was silent for an indeterminate amount of time before Markus broke it.  “I love you,” he said quietly. It struck a chord in Connor’s program. He never knew he could feel something so deeply.  He loved so much because of Markus. For Markus. “I love you too,” he whispered back. Nothing could compare to it.

**Author's Note:**

> weird pov shift and something kinky turned into tender lovemaking? in my christian server?
> 
> yah
> 
> find me on tumblr as sugarbath or on discord as hamlette!


End file.
